


Alphys vs Reptilian Eroge Fanatic

by ImpulseFunWritinAnon



Series: Imp's Undertale Drabbles [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Convention, Gen, Insufferable reptilian creature, Nerd fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseFunWritinAnon/pseuds/ImpulseFunWritinAnon
Summary: Alphys visits an anime convention and gets into a fistfight with her 'Mew Mew: Kissie Cutie' fan club rival.
Series: Imp's Undertale Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Alphys vs Reptilian Eroge Fanatic

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt courtesy of anonymous user in /utg/. Thanks for the inspiration.

Alphys observed and scrutinized every booth at the hotel's convention center. It wasn't much; not many people showed near her area, but the best part of all this was their small community—that everybody knew each other online, or from their local cosplay and anime fan clubs. Like her favorite one—'Mew Mew: Kissie Cutie' Forever Club. She liked everyone there.

Well, almost.

There was a monster there that she definitely did not like. Her voice grated her insides, making her squirm—not in the ways Undyne does, no, not at all. Erika was an obnoxiously loud, heavy-set reptilian creature (not so much like her, yet too close for comfort even if the resemblance ended in the dried scales of her skin) with hooded eyes, probably thinking in the back of her mind about the next batch of eroge that came out; she practically salivated, lived, for them. Erika's many terrific teeth always looked ready to gnaw at something, ravenous at the prospect of showing somebody up, of knowing everything that came out of Nippon first. She always knew everything. And her laugh, oh god, her laugh. She could not stand it. She could not stand her, all condescending, high and mighty....

It was disgusting, and frankly, the fat bitch could go over-heat on a rock and die for all she cared.

And speak of the devil, there she was: speaking with another reptile, some lizard—no serrated teeth there!—that spoke enthusiastically about the upcoming manga that he worked on for three years with his wife, who was perusing the booth next to Alphys (Agatha, I believe her name is). And there she goes again, cackling madly like a witch at whatever it was that the lizard monster told her. He laughed along, uncomfortable. And _oh fuck, here she comes —Erika saw me looking at her!_

"Why, hello, Alphys!" she said with forceful friendliness— _I doubt she likes me either_ —"What a surprise to see you here! Tell me, did you know about the doujins starring Mew Mew? They are kind of explicit—yes, yours truly read them already," she winked, "but I'm sure with your connections, you will be able to grab one of the early copies in no—"

With anger she could not make to heel, Alphys sucker-punched her in the face, the slits of her nose bleeding out, fueling her ire. She kept going at her, but Erika, defiant and hissing, kicked her right in the stomach. The breath knocked out of her, Erika slapped her cheek, then locked Alphys' arms above her head. "DO YOU YIELD, ALPHYS? DO YOU—"

Alphys was not having it, and with a struggle, raised herself upon her legs and sent her body forward with a loud slam upon the floor.

"OHHHH MY BACK, MY BACK, SHE GOT ME, SHE—"

"STOP TALKING SHIT, ERIKA, YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN EVERYBODY ELSE—"

"—INSANE, ALPHYS, YOU ARE A NOBODY! SECURITY, SECU—"

"—YOU DESERVED IT, NO ONE GOES AND GETS DOUJINS EARLY, YOU STUPID CU—"

* * *

And so security guards much bigger than them at the hotel hoisted them out of the hotel, unceremoniously leaving them far out of the entrance, bidding them a rude good-bye.


End file.
